


Clint, Mistake, Pain.

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Always a Happy Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Miscommunication, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Three word PromptClint Mistake PainorClint seems to keep making mistakes. One that costs a life of an innocent woman, and one that may cost him his relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isthimiel_Fitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isthimiel_Fitz/gifts).



> Look at me go. guys I'm so proud of myself 3 in 3 days! 
> 
> This prompt is from and for Isthimiel Fitz
> 
> And they just gave me the three words. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Hawkeye! To your left!” Natasha calls through the comm and Clint sees a man holding a woman hostage.

“I got it.” Clint says aiming his arrow. He lines up the shot and releases the string. He watches the arrow go, but the man turns sideways just as the arrow is about to hit him. Clint gasps as it hits the woman in the stomach.

“Oh god.” Clint whispers “TONY! Oh my god! Tony! Help her!” Tony looks over and sees the situation. Tony flies over and hits the man in the head and catches the woman.

“JARVIS, how is she?” Tony says flying her to the hospital.

“her vital signs are fading.” JARVIS regretfully informs. Tony gets her to the hospital and bursts through the doors.

“I need help! She’s been hurt!” Tony calls as they rush a gurney over. They take her away in seconds.

“Tony?” Clint says through the comm “How is she?”

“She’s  headed into surgery. I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Tony says softly

“We’re almost done here.” Steve says “You can stay with her until we get there. Maybe find out her next of kin.”

“Okay.” Tony says quickly “I’ll check out her belongings.” His helmet falls back into the suit. “Excuse me?” Tony asks the secretary.

“Yes?” She says looking up “How can I help you?”

“The woman I brought in, when it’s possible I would like her belongings.” Tony says with a small smile and she nods

“Not a problem, Mr. Stark. It may be a while though. If they’re in rushed surgery they don’t need that distraction.”

“Yeah, course. When they’re done…  I’m gonna wait over here. Just let me know.” She nods and Tony goes and takes a seat

“How’s it looking?” Tony asks

“Good.” Steve says “We’re gonna be here for probably at least another half hour wrapping things up. You good there?”

“Yep.” Tony says lifting a magazine. He looks at him on the cover and tosses it back on the table with an eye roll. “I’ll keep you updated.” Tony takes out his comm telling JARVIS to monitor it. he taps his finger on the table as the time passes. Before he knows it a doctor walks.

“Mr. Stark?” The doctor calls and Tony stands up

“That was quick, you guys are good huh?” Tony jokes and the man sighs with a regretful look on his face.

“Mr. Stark-“

“You don’t need to say it.” Tony sighs picking up on it.

“I’m sorry. We did everything we could. One of the nurses is going to bring you her stuff.” Tony nods

“Thanks.” Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. “Shit.” Tony sits back down.

“Mr. Stark?” A nurse calls and he looks up. “Her stuff.” She holds it out.

“Thank you.” Tony grabs it

“Call Agent Coulson.” Tony says to JARVIS

“Coulson.”

“It’s Stark. We have a situation.” Tony says with a sigh and fills Phil in on the problem

“I’ll be right over.” Phil says hanging up.

“Have you heard anything?” Clint demands running in without saying hi two seconds after he hangs up.

“Clint.” Tony says softly

“No.” Clint shakes his head. “She’s gonna be fine.”

“Clint.” Tony says again. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Tony!” Clint shouts “Where is she?” He pushes past Tony to the receptionist.

“Clint.” Tony calls walking over. “Hey, relax, alright. We’ll work this out. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Where is she?” Clint demands “I want to see her.”

“Clint.” Steve says softly

“Stop saying my name like that!”

“She’s on her way to morgue.” The woman says softly “I can have someone take you there?”

“Yes.” Clint says “That’s what we want.”

“Clint.” Natasha says “This isn’t helping anything. Let’s go home.”

“I’m afraid that isn’t  an option at this moment.” A woman says entering the room.

“And why not?” Natasha asks turning to the woman.

“The police are on their way.” The woman puts her hands on her hips. “This doesn’t just go away because you guys are heroes. No, this is still murder.”

“Yes, it was murder.” Tony says and Clint cringes. Tony makes a mental note to apologize later. “But it was manslaughter. An accident.”

“You agree, manslaughter is murder. Which still involves the police. AND we have to bring the police in on every death and gunshots stabbings… arrow wounds. Which mean, you are not allowed to leave until the police come here and question you. You’re also not allowed near the body in case of tampering. Either way you’re not family. You don’t have rights to see her body. Am I clear?” Tony opens his mouth to protest but Clint puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Let it go.” Clint says “We need to do this by the book. The right way.”

“Listen to your friend, Mr. Stark.”

“One, he has a name. He’s an avenger just like the rest of us. And two he’s not ‘friend’ he’s my husband and if you’re going to refer to him as my anything you could at least get it right.”

“My apologies, Mrs. Barton. Or is Stark? Are you a hyphenator? Or you a traditional woman.” She asks with a glint in her eye and a tilted head.

“You did not just say that.” Tony says stepping forward

“What are you going to Mr. Stark? Hit a girl?”

“We both know you’re not just ‘a girl’. But no. I’m an honorable man. Most of the time. I don’t hit women.” Tony says

“That’s what I thought.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Tony says with a grin “My friend here isn’t bound to the limitations I am.” Natasha pushes past Tony and punches her in the face. Hard. She goes tumbling on the floor. Impressively she’s back up in seconds.

“You can’t just hit me. I’ll have you arrested.”

“Who’s gonna arrest me?” Natasha asks “I saved the world. If you’re so set on justice? Sue me. I have best the lawyers in the world at my disposal.” She looks to Tony who grins. “So, now that you know we’re basically untouchable I would choose your next words very, _very,_ carefully.” She adjusts the hem of her dress puts her head up high and takes a deep breath.

“I apologize, Mr. Barton and Mr. Stark for any… derogatory comments I might have made in our earlier conversation.” She takes a deep breath “You still have to wait for the police.”

“Our friend is coming,” Tony says smugly and she takes a deep breath. “and he’s the head of SHIELD. Which I think is a higher authority then the police. I think we’re good to go.” Tony turns and looks at them specifically Clint. He turns back to the woman immediately after looking at him. “If you’ll excuse us, you can go back to being a prejudice bitch who doesn’t know a thing about being a decent person. You can go now. Or don’t. I would _love_ to get you fired for harassment.” Tony says smugly she huffs and turns on her heels and walks away quickly. Once she’s out of hearing range tony heads to Clint who is staring at the ground. Unmovinh.

“Clint.” Tony says softly “We can go now.” He shakes his head

“We can’t.” Clint whispers

“We can, let me take care of it.”

“I don’t want you to just sweep this under the rug with your money Tony!” Clint shouts looking up with tears in his eyes. “You may be able to okay with killing innocent people but I’m not!” Tony takes a step back. Tony shakes his head as tears start to form and turns away.

“Clint.” Steve says softly. Tony shakes his head and leaves without a word passing Phil who is walking in.

“what happened?” Phil asks Clint puts his head in his hands. The Avengers look down uncomfortable. “Alright,” Phil says moving on for now. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. You are all going to leave us alone, and l am going to work with Clint to figure out what happened, what is going to happen next and how were going to handle whatever that may be. Okay?” The nod “Go get debriefed by Fury tell him I’ll get Clint’s report and I’ll worry about Tony later. Right now, this needs to be our priority. Is that clear?” Phil asks and they nod and walk out the door giving worried looks to Clint.

~

“Are we done here?” Phil asks the police officer who nods.

“Seems pretty cut and dry.” The man says. “He’ll have to appear in court about this but any judge will let him off all things considering.” He stands and shakes their hand.

“Thank you.” Phil says as he nods and walks away. He turns to Clint “Clint, I know this has been a terrible day, but we still need to talk about what happened with Tony.” Clint looks up

“I made a mistake." Clint whispers "I fucked up real bad, Phil."

“I’m sure it’s worse then you’re saying. What happened?” Phil asks and Clint sighs

“I told him I didn’t want this swept under the rug with his money.”

“That’s not that bad.” Phil says softly and Clint looks up

“I also said ‘you may be okay with killing innocent people but I’m not.’.” Phil nods slowly

“Okay... Tony’s really understanding, he’ll forgive you.”

“The look on his face.” Clint sobs “And he was just trying to help. Make it easier for me. I ruined everything.”

“No you didn’t.” Phil says softly “Let’s get you home and you can talk about this, with him.” Clint nods wiping he tears from his face. “Let’s go."

~

Phil puts a reassuring friendly hand on his shoulder as they head into the elevator.

“It’ll be okay.” Phil says softly Clint sighs but nods as the door opens. They walk out and see an empty room.

“Agent Coulson, Mr. Barton.” JARVIS Says “Do you have the location of sirs, whereabouts?” Clint and Phil share a look

“He’s not here?” Phil asks concerned

“I lost contact with him just over 3 hours ago.” JARVIS says and Clint swears “he has disabled his GPS in his suit and car and phone and has disabled my software as well.”

“Where was he last?” Phil asks already planning the next move.

“He went outside the hospital and disabled them immediately.”

“let’s go see if the team has heard anything.” Phil says placing a calming hand on Phil

“He left because of me.” Clint whispers “I told you I messed everything up.” Phil hugs Clint and grabs his hands.

“You didn’t.” Phil looks Clint in the eye “Okay? Well work it out.”

“You don’t need to help me. I can-“

“Don’t be an idiot. I care about this entire team. I’ve known you how long? You’re my friend Clint. And I’m going to help you no matter what.” Clint nods and they head to the common floor.

Once the team sees them they stand up and rush over

“Is everything okay?” Natasha asks firtst

“No.” Clint whispers

“Are you in trouble?” Steve asks hesitantly

“No.” Phil says “He’s not in trouble, he’ll have to appear in court but it’ll be fine.” They visibly relax.

“Wait.” Thor says “Why isn’t everything alright then?” Thor asks.

“Have any of you heard from Tony in the last 4 hours?” Phil asks calmly they all shake their head

“Last we’ve seen him was the hospital.” Steve says concerned “Is he missing?”

“He left the hospital and went off the grid." Clint says worried

“Can’t JARVIS find him?” Natasha asks

“Unfortunately Sir has disabled my software and I am unable to track his whereabouts as well as communicate with him.”

“Could he be in Malibu?” Steve asks

“He is not. My software there has not been disabled. And he is not there.”

“Well lets go find him.” Bruce says heading for the lab.

~

Tony comes back but doesn’t go see Clint or the team. Instead he goes to his lab. Where he works on and off for a few hours.

“Sir, Agent Coulson and Mr. Barton and the team are worried about you. Shall I inform them you’re in the tower?”

“… Yeah. But lock down the lab.”

“Of course, sir.” Not even 30 seconds later JARVIS speaks up “Everyone is outside asking to speak with you.” Tony debates not letting them in, he really does but after a moment he nods waving them in.

They run run into the room and clint pulls Tony in for a hug. Tony doesn’t hug back, but he isn’t rigid.

“Tony, I’m so sorry.” Clint says holding on to him. “I never should have said that, it was a mistake.” When he pulls back Tony looks down. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that.” Tony nods with a shrug

“It’s okay.” Tony says

“It’s not. I ruin everything!” Tony puts his arm around Clint.

“Clint, It’s okay. Really. You were upset with me and you lashed out. How many times have I done that?” Tony asks “A lot.” Tony answers himself “I did that a lot. So if you have one little break in a tough moment who am I to judge? Okay. We’re okay.”

“I hurt you.” Clint protests

“Do I look like I’m in pain?” Tony asks with a half-smile.

“No.” Clint says with doubt edging into his voice.

“I’m not. Okay, I know you’re going to feel guilty about it for a while, but I’m going to show you that I’m really not upset with you.” Tony puts his hand on Clint’s face. “I love you, and one upsetting comment in a bad moment isn’t going to make me not love you.”

“But-“ Tony cuts off Clint’s protest with a kiss. Once they break Tony puts his head on Clint’s

“No buts about it. I love you, and I’m here to stay.  You can’t get rid of me. Okay?” Tony asks and Clint nods slowly

“Okay.”

“Come on.” Tony says smiling “Dinner’s on you.” He grabs Clint’s hand making him smile at how lucky he got, while Tony is thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading!
> 
> As always feel free to give me three words! i'm on a roll!


End file.
